KCA's
by Zanavia13
Summary: A little one-shot I thought of.


Laura's POV

I'm in the lounge area laughing my head off at Cody and Austin. They both came back stage then looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Cody smiled at me.

"You guys look great in green." I laughed again.

"I wonder if you would too." Austin smiled at me. Realizing what he meant I grabbed a poncho that was on the floor as soon as I put it on he grabbed me.

"Austin put me down!"

"Why it's not like you're getting slime on yourself." He spun me around.

"Everything ok back here?" Austin put me down while I tried to regain my balance.

"Hey Ross! Congrats on your award!" I smiled at him but lost my balance and ended up wrapping my arms around Austin's neck.

"Jeez he didn't spin you that much Laura! Have you been drinking?" Cody teased.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm.

"No it's just that so lovable she can't stay away."

"Calm yourself you aren't that cute."

"Oh so think I'm cute?"

"Anyway let's go we have introduce the band." I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the stage.

"See ya later Ross!" He nodded towards me then left.

Ross's POV

I'm a little pissed off right now. It's not really inviting to see your co-star being twirled by someone else other than yourself. I know his name is Austin and your character has a thing for him but that does not mean you should be 'close' with a guy with that name. Bump staying in character!

"Dude you ok?" Ryland asked me.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Never mind Laura and Austin are next anyway." I clutched my blimp so I wouldn't punch a random stranger.

"Hey guys!" Austin ran on stage while holding Laura's hand *insert death glare*

"This has been one crazy night full of memories, awards, and sliming! I think I still have some left in my hair." He shook his head which made Laura laugh.

"I'm just glad I'm not covered in slime considering my luck I should be covered in green." Laura said.

"Maybe we should change that." We all heard Cody's voice boom from the speakers.

"Cody you wouldn't." Laura threatened him.

"Oh but I would." We heard some kind of eruption then Austin jumped in front of Laura. The gun fired but only confetti came out.

"Gotcha!" Cody laughed.

"Awe you would have taken slime for me."

"It was fun the first time why not?" She kissed his cheek. My blood boiled inside.

"All right love birds get on with the act."

"Here are the American Authors!" Austin and Laura said in unison.

Laura's POV

"Do you think they'll play the After Party?!" I jumped around.

"No they aren't that cheesy." Cody laughed at me.

"Whatever. Have you seen Ross anywhere? I've been looking for him." I looked around.

"Last I saw him he was outside." Austin told me.

Nodding I walked to the door the music became softer with each footstep I took. After at least five minutes I found Ross. He stand on the orange carpet while the clean up crew was taking everything down.

"Why are you out here? You're missing my awesome dance moves." I did the sprinkler which usually makes him laugh but had no effect on him.

"What's wrong old chap?" Hopefully talking in my 'British accent' will help.

"Isn't Austin looking for you." He snapped.

"No why?"

"Are you that clueless Laura?" He looked at me then laughed.

"You are exactly like your character." He began to walk away until I jumped in front of him.

"Yeah but I'm not afraid to get things when I want them and I won't let someone talk down to me. Now tell me what's your problem."

"It's Austin. You're always around each other always flirting and when he's around you never give the time of day. You don't even realize that I like you! You can kiss him voluntarily but you can only kiss me when it's in a-"

I cut off his rant by kissing him. He responded quickly and his hands found my waist quick too.

"I knew you liked me I wanted you to admit it." I smirked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yep you could of had this a long time ago." I gestured to myself.

"I'm glad I have you now."

"Don't be so sappy." He rolled his eyes and pulled me in again.

"So Ms. Laura Marie Marano will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Mr. Ross Shor Lynch I would be happy to." We smiled at each other then walked back to the after party.

"Are you guys finally together?!" Rocky was Fangirling.

"You owe me twenty bucks Cody!" Austin held out his hand while Cody slapped the money into his hand.

"Really you guys were betting?" I glared at them.

"Coming Ariana!" They both ran.

"I can't believe those two."

"I can Rydel and I were about to make one our selves." Ratliff came in.

"Now we need to bet for you two." I smirked.

"Yeah about that we're already together." Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Ross stared at him.

"Run." Ryland whispered to him. Soon enough all four boys were chasing him.

"You guys don't kill him!" Rydel ran after them.

"This has been a special kids choice awards hasn't it?" Stormie smiled at me.

"You could say that."

* * *

**This was a SHORT one-shot I thought of. Congrats to Ross for winning! That blimp twirl was a nice touch my friend.;) I'm working on my other stories but when you have to be Martha from High school musical 2 for your school play and study for your Pre-Algebra test you can't find that much time... Thank you to everyone who understands. Goodnights!**


End file.
